Plan On Forever
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: [On Hiatus]Yet another GokuBulma ficcie. Bulma's suffering from the loss of her father, and dating Yamcha.. but she wants that fairy tale romance everyone dreams of. When she meets Mr. Right, she thinks she's found it.. That is, until she meets his fian
1. Once upon a time

Heya! Yeah Yeah, I know.. The LAST thing I need's another fic! Buuuut. *shrugs* What can I say? I'm addicted! Do they have like a fanfics anonymous or something? Hmm.. ya know.. There could be some money in that...

Ok, I'm sure you've figured it out already.. Buuut... In case you haven't... This is, yet another G/B ficcie. The general idea for it was taken from the Wedding Planner, and several other movies.. But, well.. If I hadn't told you, you probably wouldn't be able to figure it out. :)

Plugs: Ok, I'm not plugging a fic this time.. strange, I know. I'm actually plugging a Music Vid. A friend of mine made an AWESOME Majin Geta versus Goku vid, and it happens to be losing in the competition it's in. Sooo.. if you have a few minutes, go to: 

http://www.saiyanthunder.com/fightclub/fight%204/Fight4.htm and check it out. The name of it's Myself, Complete Version. And, if you think it's worthy, cast a vote. Come on.. It's not gonna bite... hard. :)

Ok, All that said.. Let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the blah thing. The blah thing belongs to Cowboy. Don't use it without his permission. To get his permission, simply IM him on AOL at MrCoffee16, or MSN messenger at mistercowboy4u@hotmail.com Lol, not to mention, he's a lonely little fella. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Plan on Forever

Chapter One: Once upon a time...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma! If you make me late for work, I'll have to kill you!" A raven haired woman screamed, before checking her hair, yet again, in one of the pots hanging over the stove.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses Chi!" The blue eyed beauty called back. She threw on a pair of high heeled pumps, and blew herself a kiss in the mirror as she dashed out the door, and down the spiral staircase.

"Bout damn time.. I don't HAVE a job like you, ya know! I can't afford to be late. Unlike SOME people I know." Chichi stated as she threw a glare at Bulma.

"You know, it's not MY fault I'm good at what I do." Was her reply.

"Whatever. We both know I'm as good as you are. YOU just HAPPEN to be sleeping with your boss. But, someday, it's all gonna backfire in your face, you realize that, right?." She shot back icily.

"Man... You didn't get your coffee this morning, did you? You're being bitchier than usual.. and THAT'S bad."

"Ugh.. sorry. I was up late talking to this guy I met the other day. He's soooo adorable!" Chichi gushed, her eyes taking a far off look.

"Ohh, a guy, huh? Well, that explains it. So, care to tell me a little more about Mister Perfect?"

"Hmm.. lemme think about it. NO! Hehe, sorry.. I've just gotten to the point where I don't wanna share. That's bad, isn't it?" The raven haired beauty asked, her tone much more subdued now.

"No! It's not bad at all! You're in love, that's NEVER a bad thing." Bulma called back as she slid into the passenger seat of her car.

"Nononononono.. The L word is BAD! NEVER say the L word! The L word is a blah word." Chichi squealed as she climbed into the other side.

"O...k.. So you've fallen in BLAH then. Gee, that just SOUNDS disgusting." Bulma replied. She crinkled her nose up a bit, to show her obvious distaste at the situation, before sighing, and throwing the car into gear. 

There was no point in trying to talk to her anyway.. She never listened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma! There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you were coming in today!" A brown haired man greeted her, cheerfully.

"Morning sweetheart." She replied, before kissing the man quickly on the cheek, and walking briskly off to her office.

"Chichi." He greeted the other woman coolly, his eyes never leaving Bulma's retreating backside.

"Ugh... Get a room already! There are SOME people who don't care to know about your fantasies." She berated, before turning to storm off in her own direction.

"Can you hang on a second? I need to ask you something..." He trailed off, his voice low.

"Well, you're the boss.. I get PAID to listen to you, remember?" She replied, but her tone calmed down significantly upon seeing the man's obvious distress play across his face. "Are you ok? Come on.. let's go in here." She led him into her office, and took the seat behind her desk.

"I... I've been planning on asking Bulma to marry me. I don't know how to do it though."

"Well, generally, you should walk up to her, and ASK."

"Oh yeah, that should go over really well.. I can see it now. 'Bulma, will you marry me?' 'Uh, Yamcha... What makes you think I'd want to MARRY you?!'" The man shuddered slightly, and lifted his gaze from the wall to Chichi's face.

"Well, if she's not worth getting hurt over, then she's not worth marrying. That's all I can tell you. Oh, that and you might wanna take the ring outta your pocket. You can tell what it is."

"Um.. Chi? I haven't BOUGHT the ring yet." The man replied, sheepishly.

It was then that Chichi learned exactly how many shades of red it's possible for a person to turn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss Briefs? There's a phone call for you on line one." Bulma's secretary buzzed over the intercom.

"Thanks M. Oh, by the way, how's that cold?" She asked, sincerely.

"Oh, much better thanks. I can breathe through my nose again!" The young woman called back.

"That's great! See? Told you chicken soup always helped. Ok, I'd better get this call."

Bulma switched the intercom off, and grabbed the phone. With the press of a button, she was connected to the other line.

"Bulma speaking, how may I help you?"

"Miss Briefs? This is Tanya from the nursing home. I'm calling to let you know you might want to come over here. It seems your father's taken a turn for the worst."

"Kami.. I'm on my way." She breathed into the phone, before grabbing her purse and running for the door.

Yamcha met her in the hall, a look of confusion clouding his face. "Where you off to in such a hurry?"

The woman didn't even slow down. Without even a backward glance, she rushed out the door, Yamcha hot on her heels. She hopped into her car, as did Yamcha.

"What's going on, Bulma? Are you ok?"

"Daddy... they called.. I have to go." She stammered, tears flooding her azure eyes.

"Shit. Do you want me to come?"

"No. You've got a business to run. I've gotta go."

He climbed quickly out of the car, and with a reassuring 'Call if you need ANYTHING'. she was gone, leaving nothing behind, except the smell of burning rubber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She'd been sitting next to his bed for a day and a half when it finally happened. Doctor Briefs had been sick for years. A mixture of emphysema, and pure old age had been what had finally claimed him. Strangely, there was no hurt. She didn't find herself missing him, not even the faintest twinge of pain. Bulma thought something was wrong, or that she was just heartless, until realization dawned on her.

She was numb.

And that scared her even worse than anything else.

She vaguely remembered clutching a pale, bony hand, and kissing a clammy forehead gently, before hearing the last words she'd ever hear from her aged, and weary father.

"Such a brave little girl..."

And with that, the lavender haired man had slipped from this world, taking everything Bulma had left in the world with him.

The, there was a memory of a cold floor, and someone screaming incessantly, followed soon by someone bustling her away from the bed. A strong set of arms lifting her effortlessly from the floor, and onto a hospital bed. Something about having her face gently stroked, and then there was nothing. Nothing but darkness, and finally, the screaming stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She woke sometime later, her eyes still unadjusted to the dim light.

"Miss? Are you ok? You took a nasty spill back there." A male voice asked.

"Hmm? Where am I?" She asked, still dazed. Then, reality came rushing back to greet her. "No.. Daddy.."

It was at that moment the numbness wore off.

The man was by her side in an instant, an arm wrapped gently around her shoulder. She leaned over and sobbed into his chest, soaking the blue hospital scrubs he wore. After several moments, however. Bulma regained her composure. She looked up into the face of the man that had comforted her, and gasped aloud.

To put it simply, he was gorgeous. 

He smiled down at her warmly, before blushing a bit at the close contact between the two.

"There, that's better. I..I'm really sorry about your loss. I know it's hard. My grandpa was killed a few years ago.. And well, life hasn't been the same since."

"Thank you." Bulma replied sincerely, as she reached up to dry her still falling tears.

"So, care to tell me your name? Or would you rather I called you miss?" The man asked as he leaned backwards in the chair.

"I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

The man reached across and took her outstretched hand, and shook it gently.

"Son Goku, at your service."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soooo? Whatcha think? I have a feeling this is really gonna be a good one.. so leave me a review and lemme know what you think., kk? I know, everything Bulma did when her dad died may seem kind of corny to you.. But that's exactly how I felt when my great grandmother died last year, so work with me, ok?

Update list! If ANYONE wants to be added, simply email this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com See? That's not too hard, now is it? :-D

That all said.. R/R and lemme know what you think! You know I love hearing from you!!

Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	2. In a Kingdom far away

Thanks for the great reception, guys! You have NO idea how much I appreciate it! Someone actually told me they didn't think I'd finish this fic... Tell me, when did I EVER not finish a fic? Ah well... no matter. :-D

So, you liked the first chap, did you? GOOD! There's plenty more to come! And, of course, be sure to thank MistyDea for the help she's given me. I wouldn't even still be writing if it wasn't for that girl! :)

Oh, and just so you know, no.. Goku's NOT a doctor... But, well.. you'll see. :)

Disclaimer: You want my couch?! You can't have my couch!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Plan on Forever

Chapter Two: In a kingdom faraway

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on "Plan on Forever"...

_ "So, care to tell me your name? Or would you rather I called you miss?" The man asked as he leaned backwards in the chair._

_ "I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs."_

_ The man reached across and took her outstretched hand, and shook it gently._

_ "Son Goku, at your service."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Please Bulma, you have to eat something! You're not doing yourself any good! Your father wouldn't want you to starve yourself, and you know it!" Yamcha screamed through the bedroom door, where his girlfriend was, at that very moment, sitting on her bed, staring off into space. She refused to eat, she hardly slept.. She'd hardly left her room since.. that day.

Six days, four hours, thirty-eight minutes, and 9..10..11.. seconds ago.

But who was counting?

The funeral had gone rather well, at least Bulma had been told it did. She, unfortunately, had been unable to attend, a panic attack seemingly taking hold of her the night before the sad day.

The handsome man she'd met at the Nursing home had come to check up on her every now and then, and called nearly every day, but, despite how charming the man, Goku was his name, was, now wasn't the time to think of such things. Now was the time to concentrate on what was important.

Like the nightmares.

They always started out the same. Her father looking down on her, scolding her, for the way she'd gotten ahead in her line of work. Truth be told, Bulma Briefs had never had much experience in commercial advertising... None, in fact. But, when her father had fallen ill, after her mother's death, Bulma was nothing more than a scared Seventeen year old girl, with nowhere to turn, and a plethora of bills to be paid.

That's when she'd met Yamcha.

Suave, charismatic, and one of the most successful nineteen year olds you'd ever meet, Yamcha had it all. At least, he thought so, until he met Bulma, that is. Needless to say, the young tycoon immediately set his sights on the blue haired beauty, and proceeded to make her an offer she'd never be able to refuse.

Of course, she refused it.

To sleep with a man for wealth was something she'd never thought she'd sink to. But as the weeks went by, and her father grew weaker, Bulma's paths all seemed to lead to one person...

Yamcha.

Finally, much to His relief, she agreed to have dinner with him. Where he made her yet another offer.

This time, one she truly couldn't refuse.

To sleep with him for power... Not for money. To become a girlfriend instead of a whore. To have her father receive the best treatment money could buy, and for her to never have to want for anything ever again.

To Bulma, this seemed like more of a fairy tale than anything. But now, she realized that it was more of a nightmare. A life of being someone's "girlfriend".. Which she later came to realize meant nothing more than whore, at least in her book.

She'd talked to Goku late one night, nearly falling asleep before they'd said their goodbyes. For a fleeting moment, the blue haired beauty wondered if perhaps she was having some feelings for the spiky haired man, but quickly slapped the idea away as an image of Yamcha popped into her head.

It had been that night that the nightmares began.

Her father, the person she looked up to more than anything in the world, had laughed at her, calling her nothing more than a cheap whore, spitting on her. She'd tried to call to him, to explain why she'd done what she had, but every time she stepped towards him, it was like he took two steps back. She'd break into a jog, only to have him still evade her. The floor fell away suddenly, and Bulma felt herself falling.

Then, there was only darkness.

Bulma never made it farther into the dream than that. She woke up screaming, sweat pouring down her body, every night, usually frequently. Just when it seemed that she would finally get some sleep, there the dream was again. Teasing her, belittling her..

Haunting her.

She snapped back to reality as the door to her bedroom splintered, and in rushed an angry looking Yamcha, and a even angrier Chichi.

"Bulma Briefs! You get out of bed right this second, young lady! There is absolutely no excuse for this! You're acting like a little child!" Chichi screeched as she pulled the disheveled blue haired woman to her feet.

"Leave me alone, Chi. You have NO idea what it's like."

"Bullshit I don't! My mom's gone too, remember?" She younger woman spat back.

"She died when you were two Chi! You don't even REMEMBER her, for Kami's sake!"

"Well, I honestly can't have any sympathy for you. You've always thought you were higher than anyone else you ever met. Maybe this is just a way to show you that you're not." Chichi growled, and Bulma physically recoiled from the brutal words.

"I never thought I was better than anyone else! For the past two years, I've worked my way to the top of that damn company, and you know it!"

"Bullshit. If it weren't for Yamcha, you AND your father would be dead now. We both know you're only doing as well as you are because you're fucking him!"

"ENOUGH!" Yamcha roared, his agitation evident in his voice. Both women turned to look at him, their anger still playing clearly on their faces. "This is ridiculous! You're supposed to be friends!"

"I just work with _her_." Chichi spat, her eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"I swear to Kami, Chichi. I never would've asked for your help if I knew you were gonna act like this. What's gotten into you?" Yamcha asked.

"Look, everything I just said needed to be said, ok? It's true.. If she hadn't of practically _begged _for the job, and then thrown herself at you, this wouldn't have happened, now would it?"

"Whoa whoa whoa.. Hold up a minute! I never ONCE begged for this fucking job! And I CERTAINLY never threw myself at him!"

"Chichi, my advice to you, would be to get your facts straight before you start accusing people." Yamcha replied, his voice low, "Bulma didn't beg for the job. It was me that begged her. And I'd still do it to this day."

Bulma merely stared at the man as if he'd lost his mind, before the phone rang, completely ruining what was turning out to be a good moment. Both women darted for the phone at the same time, but Chichi reached it first.

Bulma made a dive for the phone upon hearing a man's voice on the other line, but was quickly stopped, by a rather nervous Yamcha.

"Babe.. I've got something to ask you." He told her softly, before falling to one knee. Bulma's eyes grew wide as saucers, before she started blushing profusely.

"Wha...What's that, Yamcha?" She managed to stutter out.

"Bulma, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" The young man asked, his face a bright crimson.

"I.. Yamcha, I can't."

"If it's about the ring, I haven't bought it yet. I will though, I promise!"

"Yamcha, it's not that. I just can't. Not right now, at least. Not this soon." She replied.

"This soon? Bulma, we've been dating for over two years!" He exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant, Yamcha." Truth be told, it wasn't her father's death that kept her from saying yes. It was the dreams. Something about them scared her enough to make her rethink her future with Yamcha.. or with any man, for that matter.

"Oh... Ok, Bulma. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you now."

"It's not your fault, Yamcha. It's just too soon for me."

"I understand completely, babe. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" The blue haired beauty exclaimed, before Yamcha flashed her that perfect smile of his. And she proceeded to melt.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked, timidly.

"Yeah? Questioned the other woman, her anger from earlier having completely disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I stepped completely out of line.

"It's ok, Chi. I just.. I dunno what to do, you know?"

"I know, and I'm really sorry for saying the things I said. I don't know what's wrong with me here lately. I snap at the littlest things."

"It's ok, everyone's nerves have been shot recently.." Bulma replied, before pulling her best friend into a tight embrace.

"Friends?" The black haired woman questioned softly.

"Friends." The blue haired one agreed.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff! I'm supposed to meet Mister Right at the cafe down the street, wanna come?"

"Thought you decided you weren't sharing?" Bulma questioned, teasingly.

"Oh, shaddup!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forty-five minutes later, they were exiting Bulma's apartment building, for Bulma, the first time in nearly a week. They made their way down Collier street quickly, each letting out a small squeal as the cafe came into view.

Then, Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. Chichi had run ahead when the eatery had come into view. She'd stopped at the table where her "mister right" was seated.

The bulging muscles.

The spiky hair.

The one man Bulma never would've suspected Chichi to be dating.

Then, Son Goku turned around, and spotted her as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sooo, whatcha think? I know, I know, it's going a bit slowly right now.. But TRUST me, it's getting there! At least, I hope so...

Anyway. thanks goes to MistyDea, and to Nekoni, for bugging me until I got this little gem written. And now that my internet's back, I should be updating more frequently. :)

Update list! If ANYONE wants to be added, simply email this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com See? That's not too hard, now is it? :-D

Okay, I'm done rambling now. Take care, guys!

Love you all!!

~*Chante*~


	3. A dark shadow swept across the land

Hiya! And yes, before anyone points it out.. I know this update took WAY too long.. But all I can say is sorry!! :-D

Disclaimer: Anyone wanna buy a perfectly.. decent.. husband? PLEASE??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Plan on Forever

Chapter Three: A dark shadow swept across the land

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on Plan on Forever...

_ The bulging muscles._

_ The spiky hair._

_ The one man Bulma never would've suspected Chichi to be dating._

_ Then, Son Goku turned around, and spotted her as well._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Bulma?" The spiky haired man questioned softly as the blue haired woman plopped numbly into her seat.

"Goku." She acknowledged the man with a curt nod of her head.

"You KNOW each other?" Chichi questioned, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We've met." Bulma replied.

"Well, so much for surprises then, huh?" Chichi asked, rather disappointed.

"Oh no, It's a surprise alright." Both Goku and Bulma answered in unison, earning them yet another quirked eyebrow.

"Um.. look, I really don't wanna interrupt your time together or anything.." Bulma stated quietly, her eyes never breaking contact with the man seated across from her.

"Nonsense! I invited you, didn't I? Besides, what else would you be doing right now? Moping around the house? It's not like even Yamcha's there to keep you company. He's got a meeting this afternoon, remember?" Chichi replied as she glanced over the menu.

"Yamcha?" Goku questioned, having obviously never heard of the other man.

"Bulma's boyfriend."

"Oh.." This time, it was his turn to stare.. Though for what reason he wasn't sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After lunch had arrived, they ate in almost complete silence, except for a few flirtatious gestures from Chichi towards Goku, which for some reason made Bulma's blood boil. She barely even picked at her salad, taking no more than five bites before deciding that the only way she'd ever be able to keep her food down would be to escape.

Fast.

"Listen, Chi.. thanks for lunch and everything.. but well, I really should be going, I've missed out on a lot of work here lately, so I think I'll head to the office and get started."

"Well then, I'll drive you." Chichi replied, her tone virtually daring Bulma to argue with her.

"That would make you have to drive completely out of your way, and you know it! Besides, I'm not a child, you know." Bulma shot back, a bit too eagerly.

"Well then, do tell me why you're so determined to get away from me! You've hardly said two words since we got here!"

"I'm tired, and I don't feel like talking! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

"Like hell you will. And I have the perfect solution for you. You don't want me to take you to work, then Goku can."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly, but she semi-composed herself, and began to stutter.

"Th.. That's really not ne.. necessary.. Chi.. I mean, um.. I don't mind walking.. heh.. Um.."

"Bulma, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should just go lie down. You have been through quite a bit here lately.." Chichi's death glare melted away into a frown, which was met with one to match from Bulma.

"Chi.. I'm fine. I just need to get out and do something for a little while.. that's all."

"And I said fine, didn't I? All I asked was that you let Goku drive you. Is that so much to ask?"

Bulma gave a sigh of defeat, and agreed to ride with Goku, despite the nagging voice in her head that told her not to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you're dating Chichi!" Bulma screamed once she'd climbed into Son Goku's car. This was of course not the first time she'd been in the vehicle, but it WAS the first since she'd discovered that his girlfriend was none other than her best friend. THAT put a slight damper on any impending relationship that might've been forming, now didn't it?

"Well, you never exactly mentioned that you KNEW her, either!"

"I'm not believing you're turning this around on me! I told you EVERYTHING about me! The least you could've done was tell me you had a GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Oh right, and the tiny fact that you left out Yamcha, or whatever his name is, is completely irrelevant, right?"

"Of course he's not irrelevant! And I've mentioned him before...."

"The only men I've ever heard you mention were your father, and your boss..." Realization crossed Goku's features, and his frown deepened even further. "You're the girl Chichi was talking about! You're the reason she didn't get her last promotion!"

Bulma stared at him blankly for a moment before he continued.

"You're the girl that's fucking your boss!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"EXCUSE ME?!" Bulma screamed, that Goku had to shoot his hands up to cover his ears. sending the car barrelling toward the oncoming traffic, "SHE SAID WHAT??!!"

"You heard me." He replied once he'd regained control of the swerving vehicle.

"I heard you, but I can't believe you.. or Chichi, for that matter, would say something like that about me! You don't even know me!"

"I may not, but Chichi does.. And I have to admit, I'm kind of embarrassed I didn't figure out sooner that you were the one she was talking about."

"Do you even know WHY I started dating him?"

"From what Chichi told me, I'd surmise that I know enough."

"No, I don't think you do." She replied, before opening her mouth to speak again.

He cut her off, however, with a disgusted glare, and a snort. "You fell on some hard times, and decided to fuck your way to the top, instead of working to get there?"

Bulma recoiled sharply, as though she'd been struck. "That's not true! My mother died when I was 16 for Kami's sake! Then soon after, Daddy got sick, and I suddenly found myself.. Well, drowning.. It's like I paid one bill only to turn around and find I had four more due. And in case you haven't noticed, not many people are willing to hire a Seventeen year old girl with no experience.. Especially not for a job that's going to have to support her, and pay for her father's nursing home bills..." She replied, before beginning to cry again as memory of the dreams came back to her.

"I don't really care what the circumstances were.. The end result is still the same. You consented to sleep with some guy so that you could get paid.. That makes you no more than a whore in my book."

"How can you say such things? I've never done anything to hurt you! All you know is what Chichi told you! You're not even giving me a chance to defend myself!" She sobbed, before turning to look out the window.

"You know, I'd actually considered leaving Chichi for you.. Actually considered giving up a relationship with her.. For a shot at having one with you... And then, I find out you've got a boyfriend! Tell me, how am I supposed to feel? Am I supposed to say 'Oh, sorry Bulma.. I'll just hang around.. Maybe you'll break up with him someday'? Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Don't you DARE try to make me feel guilty! Don't! You act like you were the only one interested in this!" She screamed to him, as she gestured between the both of them. "Yamcha asked me to marry him today! And you know why I refused?! Because I decide to wait and see if things worked out with us! I told him no, because I was falling for you!"

Goku's eyes softened then, and he reached across to touch her arm. She shook him off, however, thankful that they had finally reached their destination. She climbed out of the car without either a word, or a backward glance, and entered the large brick building in front of her.

Goku briefly contemplated following her, but quickly decided against it. After all, everything he'd said had been true... right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There now, how was that? Took too long.. I know.. Don't remind me.. Anyway, getting straight down to business. the new update for this fic will be Mondays.. So, from now on, you can find any updates for it on that day. nifty, huh? Oh, and for all you Heroes, and Everyone Says I love you readers, I'm reposting them too.. So if you haven't seen em yet, now would be a great time to go check em out. :-D

Lovies!

~*Vegetas-Princess*~


	4. Driving happiness away

Yay! An update! *dies*

Disclaimer:: Due to budget cuts, light at end of tunnel will be out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plan on Forever

Chapter Four: ...Driving happiness away....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time, on Plan on Forever:

_ Goku's eyes softened then, and he reached across to touch her arm. She shook him off, however, thankful that they had finally reached their destination. She climbed out of the car without either a word, or a backward glance, and entered the large brick building in front of her._

_ Goku briefly contemplated following her, but quickly decided against it. After all, everything he'd said had been true... right?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma had holed herself up in her office after Goku had dropped her off. Not because he had hurt her. Not for any reason even close to that.

But, because she knew he was right.

Because, no matter how she sugar coated it, she was a whore.

That was what hurt.

Not the words that Goku had spoken, not his accusing tone of voice, but the truth in it. Not the hurt she'd felt when he'd called her a whore.

But the hurt she felt now, after realizing that he was right.

That was what had been the final blow.

Which was precisely why she was locked in her office, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, silent tears burning their way down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she bolted upright, a small smile gracing her lips. If Goku thought she was a whore, then so be it. She wouldn't date Yamcha anymore.

She'd marry him instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku lie on his bed, a look of utter bewilderment covering his handsome features. He'd crossed the line with Bulma. Even he knew that. With a defeated sigh, he rolled over, and grabbed the phone.

It was time for some groveling.

He didn't even have to stop to think about Bulma's number, he'd grown so accustomed to calling it.

It rang twice before a definitely male voice answered the phone.

It was all Goku could do to repress a snarl.

"Is Bulma there?" He asked after a moment of deliberation.

"Uh.. yeah, she is.. But we're sort of indisposed at the moment, can you call back later?"

Goku was about to refuse, to tell the bastard that Bulma called her boyfriend that he couldn't call back later, when a feminine voice caught his attention.

This time, he didn't repress his snarl. With a short growl, he slammed the phone down on its cradle, and clamored to his feet. It wasn't the fact that Bulma had run back to her boyfriend after what he'd said.. That wouldn't have bothered him at all.

If that had been the case, Goku would've accepted his defeat.

But, the voice on Yamcha's end of the line hadn't been Bulma's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even though he'd driven at a breakneck pace, and had narrowly avoided several near accidents, Goku still only arrived in time to see Yamcha wave to someone as they rounded the corner of Bulma's apartment building. He cursed himself silently, and moved to follow them, when he saw a blue haired figure making her way down the street, her head lowered.

Yamcha evidently saw her as well, because he gave a wide grin and rushed to her side.

Goku cursed, before throwing the car into gear, and speeding off, leaving Bulma and Yamcha behind to stare at the idiot who felt the need to squeal his tires before driving off in a huff.

At least, that's all Yamcha could think of.

Bulma, on the other hand, knew the car well. She knew very well that it was merely Son Goku, coming to check on her, and finding her playing whore to her boss.

She gave a small grin.

Well, never again would that be her role.

"Yamcha.. I.. I've been thinking about what you said."

"About what, babe?" He asked innocently, though his eyes showed that he knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"I.. I want to marry you. As soon as possible, if that's ok." She replied with a smile. Though, inside, it felt like something was breaking. "Only my heart." She told herself, as if that were an everyday occurrence.

"You mean it? I mean.. you're serious? You'll be my wife?"

Bulma merely grinned in reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichi stumbled into Son Goku's darkened house sometime between midnight and one. Her breath reeked of alcohol, and her hair was disheveled.

It was all Goku could do not to laugh at the site.

"Tell me, Chi.. are you normally in the habit of rolling around in the mud before bedtime?"

"Trust me when I tell you that this is a new development. I only drink when I'm angry. Very angry, in fact."

"Well.. um.. why are you mad now?" He asked in reply, his nose crinkled from confusion.

"Because.. I should've known what Bulma was doing." She answered, before turning serious eyes on her boyfriend.

"Wh.. What's that?"

"She took away the one person I cared about... and I was too blind to see what was right in front of me."

Goku paled so much that he briefly wondered if human transparency were actually possible. "Listen.. Chichi.. it's not what you think."

"To hell it's not."

"Just.. let me explain.."

"Don't make this any harder than it is, Goku. I care about you.. But my heart just doesn't belong to me anymore."

Goku face vaulted. "You're dumping me?"

"Don't think of it that way.. Think of it as being fair."

"And how, pray tell, is this being fair?" Goku asked, though his voice betrayed him. It was unnervingly calm.

"Don't act like you're crushed by this, Goku. You haven't been the same for days. It's like you're distracted or something."

"I'm not distracted, Chi.. it's just... Wait. If Bulma took something away from you.. and it wasn't me.. then what was it?"

"Why in Kami's name did you think I was talking about you?" She questioned, her eyebrow raised warily.

"Nothing.. sorry, I'm in lalaland or something.. But.. let's not get off subject. What'd Bulma take from you?"

Chichi gave an evil growl, before turning her eyes back to her now ex boyfriend.

"She's marrying Yamcha."

And then, Son Goku stopped breathing.

At least, he thought he did.

Either that, or he fainted.

He wasn't sure which.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the delay guys! I've got the next chap for this partially written though, so hopefully it won't take too long to get it up! Lovies! ~*VP*~ 


End file.
